The Digimon Princess
by Charity Ichijouji
Summary: Charity meets Ken Ichijouji-Chapters 3 and four are now up
1. Captured!

DIGIMON 02  
  
Episode 1: Captured  
  
  
Charity Tora sat in the front seat of her mom's car. It would be her first day at a private school. She had been mildly surprised when her teacher had suggested it to her parents, but there she was, sitting in the car. The car pulled into the schools' student drop-off section and Charity got out. "Have a good day at school honey." Charity waved to her mom and slowly entered the building. She immediately was the center of attention as soon as she entered. "Wow, who's the hot girl?" asked one boy to his friend, who simply stared at her in amazement. "Chances are, she'll end up being ken's girl" one boy said to both of them. Charity was shocked by what they were all saying. "Who is this Ken?" asked Charity to herself, "And why do they say I'll probably end up as his girl?" She decided to brush it all off and headed towards the school office. "Well hello there," said the principal, "You must be Charity." He extended his hand and she shook it. "You'll be in class 450," the principal said, "It's down the hall and to your left." Charity nodded and headed down the hall. When she got to the classroom, she stopped, "I wonder if this Ken is that everyone keeps on talking about." She then took a deep breath and knocked on the classroom door. A man opened the door and smiled. "So, you must be Charity," he said friendly. "Uh yeah, that's me." Charity said, sounding unsure of herself. Over the teacher's shoulder, she spotted a boy with dark blue hair and beautiful blue eyes. The teacher noticed who she was staring at and smiled. Charity entered the classroom only to have every single guy in the class to look at her. Charity blushed as she walked to the teacher's front desk. "Class, this is Charity Tora," the teacher said, "She is the sister of the famous Cherry and Robbie Tora." All of the girls looked up at the sound of her brother's name being mentioned. The boy with dark blue hair looked up as well. "Robbie Tora is your brother?" asked one girl with light-brown hair. "Yes." Charity said. To the surprise of everyone, the boy with dark-blue hair raised his hand. "Yes Ken?" the teacher asked. Charity froze in her tracks, "That's Ken?" she asked herself. "Tell us more about yourself." Ken said. "Huh?" Charity asked. "I asked you to tell us more about yourself." He repeated politely. "Well, I am a black belt in karate" she stated. Ken looked at her with extreme interest. He noticed that she was wearing a crest. "Where did you get the necklace?" Ken asked. "From my sister." Charity said quickly. Ken knew she was lying, but decided to let it go.  
As the day progressed, Ken became more and more interested in the fact that Charity had a crest. "She has to be lying about getting that crest from her sister, unless..." Ken paused for a moment, "Her sister's a digidestined too." Ken looked at Charity and blushed. "Why do I feel like I know her from somewhere?" Ken asked himself. Pictures of a girl in a pure white dress flooded ken's mind. "There's no way that she could be the girl in the dress that I saw," Ken looked at her and then looked back at the ground, "But then again, she looks exactly like her. Ken decided to keep an eye on her for the rest of the day. During lunch, she sat all by herself. "poor Charity" Ken said to himself. "ken, what are you thinking?" voice said in his mind, "You're supposed to be evil, remember?" Ken just got up from where he was sitting and went to Charity's table. "Hi." Said Ken, waving. Charity looked up and waved back. "Mind if I sit here?" Ken said, motioning to the seat next to her. "No." Charity said simply. Ken noticed that she was getting uncomfortable with him. "So, why did you come to this school?" Ken asked. Charity sighed and looked at him, "My teacher suggested it." She said. "Why?" he questioned further. "I was the smartest kid in my class and everything that the other kids were learning, I already knew." Ken was speechless. "So, she must know how I feel." He reasoned with himself.   
After lunch came Science, Charity's best subject. Then came math. Charity and Ken were the first two done. As Charity waited for the bell to ring, she noticed Ken was staring at her with a dreamy look on his face. The bell finally rang and Charity was the first one out the door. Ken got ready to leave, when he noticed that Charity had dropped something, a digivice! "She is a digidestined!" Ken exclaimed, "I knew it!" But then disappointment took him over, "The first girl that I am actually interested in is a digidestined." He then got an idea, "If she is a digidestined, the dark rings should work on her." Ken smiled evilly.   
Charity rushed upstairs and bumped into her older brother, Robbie. "Hey Charity," said Robbie, "Have fun at school?" Yeah, it was really exciting." Charity said as she headed for her room. When she got in her room, her book bag made a sound of protest. "I'm so sorry, Viximon." She said, taking the little fox digimon out of her book bag. "That's okay, Charity." Viximon replied. "Want to go to the Digi-World?" Charity asked. "You bet I do" Viximon said as Charity held her digivice up to the computer. Ken was outside her house, looking up at her bedroom window. "She's probably already in the Digi-world." Ken said to himself. "Time for me to make my big entrance ." Ken walked to his house and went to his room.  
Charity and Viximon landed on a soft patch of grass. "Well, come on Viximon," Charity said, "We might as well get to work." Little did she know that she and Viximon where being watched. Wormmon and Ken looked at the monitors. "Is that the girl, master?" asked Wormmon, pointing to Charity. "Yes" Ken said. "She's pretty." Wormmon said. Ken simply nodded and then looked at Wormmon. "Which Digimon should we use to capture her?" Ken asked, more to himself than Wormmon. "Capture her, master?" Wormmon asked. "I'll just use the Elecmon." Ken said. Wormmon looked up at his master then back at the screen. "Poor girl," Wormmon thought, "She has no idea." Wormmon looked worriedly at the screen. Ken sent the Elecmon to catch Charity. Charity had no idea what was coming her way, until Viximon started to act like she was on alert. Charity noticed her friend's unusual behavior and asked, "What's the matter, Viximon?" "Elecmon are heading this way." Viximon said. "So?" Charity said, "Why is that bad?" "They've got a dark ring on them." Viximon stated. Viximon started to look to the East. "Charity, when I tell you to, run." Charity nodded and got in her running position. "Run!" Viximon yelled and took off.   
"What?!" Ken screamed as he looked at the monitors. "How in the world did that Digimon know?!" Wormmon looked at Viximon and said, "Well, Ken, she is a Viximon." Ken looked extremely peeved. "Wormmon, get a Tyranomon. I'll go after her myself." He said as he headed out the door. "Oh great, now she won't get away." Wormmon said. "Well, I better go get the Tyranomon for Ken." Said Wormmon as he scuttled off. Charity and Viximon finally quit when Charity couldn't run any longer. "We shouldn't stop, Charity" Viximon said. "Please, Viximon, I'm worn out" Charity pleaded. Viximon sighed and nodded her head.  
Ken used his Digivice to find Charity and Viximon. At first he couldn't sense them, but then his Digivice started to show two red bleeps near a river. Viximon stood up just in time to see Tyranomon come running out of the trees with Ken on his shoulder. Charity saw them too and began to panic. Tyranomon got to where they were Ken and ordered for Tyranomon to stop. "Hello, Charity" Ken said in a soft voice. Charity just stood, staring dumb-founded at Ken. A black ring appeared in his hand. "What the heck is that, Viximon?" Charity asked her Digimon. "That is a black ring," she said with fear in her eyes, "If it gets you, you become brainwashed!" Viximon and Charity began to slowly back up towards the woods, when he threw the ring. Viximon freaked and started to run. "Hey, wait up!" Charity cried. It was then that she discovered that she was moving. Viximon had picked her up on her back and was now running at an incredible rate. Ken ordered for Tyranomon to follow and was soon on their heels.  
Viximon suddenly stopped and let Charity off. "Charity, whatever you do, run and don't look back." Viximon then started to run again. Charity looked confused and hurt. "Why did she leave me behind?" Charity asked to herself. Ken and Tyranomon came charging through the woods and saw Charity. "Where's your friend?" Ken asked. "Leave her alone!" Charity said. "What will you do if I don't?" Ken challenged. "Please, leave her alone" Charity pleaded, her eyes threatening to spill tears. Something inside Ken just clicked and he then felt like the lowest life form on Earth. "what will you give me if I do?" Ken asked. Charity thought for a minute and then bowed her head. "Me" she said quietly. Ken just stared at her shocked. "What?!" he exclaimed, "You mean to tell me that you'll give up your freedom for a Digimon?" "No," Charity said, "For my friend." Ken thought for a moment then sighed. "Done." He said. Charity willingly climbed on Tyranomon's head and sat down as he started to walk off towards the Digimon Emperor's hideout. Behind a tree, Viximon watched with tears in her eyes. "Charity" she said before heading of in another direction.   
  
  
  



	2. Reliving the past

DIGIMON 02 CROSSOVER  
  
Chapter 2: Reliving the Past  
  
  
  
Charity looked at the Digimon Emperor in disgust. "Figures," she mumbled to herself, "I finally get to go to the Digital World and end up getting captured." Charity laid down on her back and stared up at the sky while Tyranomon walked on. Ken looked back at Charity and sighed. A voice inside his head spoke up, "Ken, you're a real jerk." "I know" Ken said to himself, sadly. "You know what?" Charity asked. "Nothing" Ken said Quickly. Charity looked at him then shrugged. "If this guy thinks he can get away with this, then he's got another thing coming to him." Charity then spent the rest of the time trying to come up with a plan of escape. "This really sucks!" she said, surprising Ken. "What does?" Ken asked, confused. "The fact that I finally get to go the Digi-world and I wind up getting my butt captured!" she fumed. "Well, it's better than having a dark ring on you, isn't it?" He asked with a smirk. "So that's what those cheap-looking rings are," Charity said with a smirk equal to Ken's, "Let me guess, they can control Digimon, right?" Ken looked at her astonished, "How did you know that?" "Oh please," Charity looked at him, "You actually expect me not to know what they do? Viximon told me how they work. Isn't there one thing you're forgetting? I'm not a Digimon, jerk!" "Well, it seems that your Digimon does not know everything about the dark rings." Ken said, smirking. "Oh yeah? Why do you say that?" Charity asked. "If she did, she would have mentioned that they can control humans too." He said with a smirk. "Well now doesn't that just figure?" Charity said, "First you want to control Digimon and now it's people you're after!" Somehow, Charity's words stunned Ken beyond belief. "Oh now mister hotshot can't think of anything else to say?" Charity smirked. Ken looked at her with hurt in his eyes, "Charity, I'm not as cruel as you're making me out to be." It was at that time that Charity saw his eyes, "Ken?" she asked. Ken looked at her and nodded his head. "But why?" Charity asked, on the verge of crying again. Ken just sighed, "You wouldn't understand." "Oh really?" she asked. Ken sat down next to her and put his hand on her shoulder. "Listen Charity, I can't tell you why I'm doing this. It's just too complicated." Charity closed her eyes and pictured a boy with spiky hair that looked kind of like Ken, then she saw something awful happen. The boy was hit by a car and she saw a little boy, crying and screaming out his brother's name. "Sam" Charity said with tears in her eyes. "What did you say?" Ken asked. "You're here because your brother died aren't you?" Charity asked. Ken looked like he had just been through world war two and lived to tell about it. "How do you know about Sam?" Ken asked, wide-eyed. "I was there" She said. Ken looked at her, "What do you mean by that?" Ken asked. "I saw the whole thing happen because I was there when it happened" she said. "So, you were the girl that was hiding behind the tree when it happened." Ken said. Charity nodded her head and sighed. "He was the first boy I ever had a crush on" she said tearfully. Ken kind of smiled when he began to remember the girl with golden-blond hair that followed Sam everywhere he went. When Ken looked away, she said, "You think it was your fault, don't you?" Ken looked at her. "I wished he would just disappear and it happened" he said. "Ken, it wasn't your fault. How could you have known that this was going to happen?" She put her hand on his shoulder and gave it a squeeze. He looked at her with a confused look on his face. "I thought you hated me" he said. "I admit for a short time there I did not like you. But, I never hated you." Ken smiled and brought his face closer to hers. "Let me ask you this then. Did you like me whenever you saw me at school?" Charity blushed and said, "A little bit." Ken looked at her. "Only a little bit?" he asked. "Okay fine," she said "It was the world's biggest crush." Ken then surprised her by pulling her closer and kissing her. Charity's mind raced, "So, this is what a kiss is like," Charity said to herself, "I always wondered what my first one would be like." "Hey this isn't half bad" Ken said to himself. They stayed like that for five minutes and then let go of each other. "Wow" was all Charity could say. Ken had a dreamy smile on his face. "That was...interesting" he said. Charity just stood and hugged Ken. They stayed like that for the rest of the time until Tyranomon reached Ken's fort.  
  



	3. Viximon Finds Help

DIGIMON 02   
  
Chapter 3: Viximon finds help  
  
  
  
Viximon ran across the desert. "Don't worry Charity," she said while continuing her fast pace, "I'll find help." Viximon kept running until she came to a river. She stopped to drink some water and then continued to run. Viximon was so determined to find help that she ran straight into a boy with blond hair. Viximon got up and her fur bristled. "Who are you?" she asked, trying to sound tough. "My name's Matt," said the boy, "And this is Gabumon." The Digimon that Matt had been pointing to, waved to her. Viximon's fur went back down and she sighed. "Hey, you look like you're hurt" Matt said while pointing to her front paw. "I'm fine" she said. Matt picked her up in his arms and began to walk off. Viximon was going to protest, but was to tired to and soon fell asleep in Matt's arms.   
When Matt reached where he was going to, he put Viximon down and examined her paw. "She's hurt pretty badly" he said when he noticed the amount of blood that was pouring from the wound. A boy with brown hair spoke up, "Matt, who's Digimon is this?" Matt looked up at the boy. "I didn't ask her," he said, "She was hurt, so I just picked her up and carried her here." "Charity" she cried out in her sleep. "Who?" asked Davis. "That must be who she belongs to" concluded Matt. All of the other Digimon in the room looked on. "She's Viximon," Veemon said, "A legendary Digimon. I wonder what she's doing here. The only person that I know of who owns one is the Digimon Queen." All of the other Digimon turned to him and gasped. "The Digimon Queen?" asked Gatomon, "I thought she was destroyed a long time ago." "That's true," Veemon said, "But, her daughter may still be alive." Matt and the others looked confused. "What's all this about the Digimon Queen?" asked Tai. Agumon spoke first, "The Digimon Queen was the ruler of our world about a century or two ago." Patamon, Tk's Digimon, spoke next, "She had a daughter who was rumored to have loved five people from her royal court. But, about a week before she announced to everyone who she would wed, disaster struck." "What happened?" asked Kari. "Well no one knows exactly what happened, but we do know that the Queen did not make it. We think she may have used the last bit of her energy to save her daughter." Gatomon said. Hawkmon took it from there, "If she did, then whoever this Charity is, might be in serious trouble." "Yes, the Digimon Emperor might already know who she is" Gatomon stated. "She's the real reason he came to the Digiworld. Although, he doesn't know it." "Why would she be the reason?" Matt asked. "The Digimon Emperor was one of the members of the royal court who she fell in love with." "What?!" Matt exclaimed, "You mean to tell us that the Digimon Emperor used to be one of the good guys?!" Gabumon looked at Matt, "Yes" was all he said. "Now wait a minute," said Tk, "You said that she's in trouble if the Digimon Emperor finds out who she is." "Well, he's being used as a pawn by someone out to destroy her" Patamon said. "So if he finds out who she is, she's done for!" screamed Yolei. It was at that time that Viximon woke up. "What are you guys talking about?" she asked. "Do you happen to know anything about the Digimon princess?" asked Matt. Viximon gasped in shock. "How do you know about the Digimon princess?" she asked without answering his question. "Let's just say we have our resources" said Cody. Viximon looked at the Digidestined kids in shock and said, "Yes, I do know about the Digimon Princess and I also know who she is." "Well?" asked Davis. "You weren't supposed to find out about her until she revealed herself to you" she said. "Why?" asked Kari. "That's the way her mother wanted it" Viximon said sadly. "A long time ago we all lived in the Digital World, under the rule of Queen Cherish," Viximon stated, "She had a daughter named Charity. You were all princes and Princesses too, but you were also part of the royal court. Then one-day disaster struck. Twelve kids naming themselves the dark Digidestined, attacked our kingdom." "What happened?" asked Sora. "All of us almost died, but Queen Cherish managed to send us along with Princess Charity to the real world" Viximon said sadly. "What happened to Queen Cherish?" asked Mimi. All Viximon had to do was bow her head for them to get what happened to her. "So, she saved all of us?" asked Kari sadly. "Anyway, who's up for going to rescue Charity?" asked Matt. All of the Digidestined raised their hands and ran to the computer. "Digiport open!" screamed Davis. "Charity, we're coming to save you," Viximon said in her head, "I won't fail you like I did last time."  
  
  
That's the end of the third chapter. I know it's not as good as the first two, but it was a necessary one. Chapter four should be up next week.   



	4. Past Confusion

DIGIMON 02  
  
Chapter 4: Past Confusion   
  
  
Ken sat in his chair, looking at the monitors. "I wonder who that girl is that I keep dreaming of" He said. Wormmon looked at Ken with a nervous look on his face. "What did she look like?" Wormmon asked. Ken sighed and answered him, "She was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen," Ken paused for a moment, "Like Charity." Wormmon looked back at the screen. "I wonder if I should tell Ken" Wormmon thought to himself. Ken sighed and walked back to the room that he had put Charity in.  
Charity was sitting on the bed in her room that Ken had given to her. "Why do I feel like I know Ken from somewhere other than the time we met when Sam died?" Charity asked herself. Charity remembered having a dream about a guy that looked exactly like him and she was there in a beautiful white dress. Charity shook the memory out of her head when she heard a knock on her door. "Charity, may I come in?" asked Ken in a soft voice. Charity got up and opened the door to let Ken in. "So, how have you been adjusting to your new home?" Ken asked. Charity brushed a few strands of hair from her face. "Just fine" was all she would say. They both sat in silence for a while and then Charity asked him something. "Have you been having these weird dreams about this girl that's wearing a beautiful white dress and a guy in prince's clothing and they both look like us?" asked Charity. "So, you've been having the same dream too?" he asked her. Charity nodded her head. "The place where they were felt familiar, somehow" Ken said.  
"Prince Ken?" asked one of the royal guards. "Yes?" Ken said as he stood up. "Princess Charity wishes to speak with you" the guard said as he got ready to escort the prince to where she was. Princess Charity was staring out of her bedroom window at the stars when the guard knocked on the door. "Princess Charity, Prince Ken is here" Charity nodded her head and Ken entered. "Ken, I'm so happy to see you" Charity said with tears in her eyes. Ken embraced her in a hug and slowly bent down to kiss her on the lips. Charity closed her eyes as Ken's lips landed on her own and she began to kiss back. After the kiss ended, Charity and Ken went out on the balcony. "The stars are beautiful aren't they, Ken?" Charity asked smiling sadly. Ken noticed a tear in the corner of Charity's eye. "Charity, what's wrong?" he asked with concern. "After tonight, we may never see each other again" she said tearfully. "Why?" he asked. "Princess Casey has predicted that our kingdom will be attacked and we won't survive it" she said. Ken stared at Charity and then he smiled. "Don't worry, I'll try to help in protecting the Kingdom" Charity smiled a little. "I love you Ken" she said. "And I love you Charity" he said and then they kissed again.  
Ken got up and started looking through some books on a shelf. "I know I've heard of Charity's name way before I met her" he said to himself. He dug out a book that looked like it could have been at least one hundred years old. He turned to the middle of the book and gasped. There was a guy that looked like him with his arms around a girl in a white dress and below them was their names, Princess Charity Tora and Prince Ken Ichijouji. Ken nearly dropped the book when he saw their names in it. He then read about how the two had fallen in love and were engaged the very night before their kingdom was destroyed. Charity finally stood up and walked over to where Ken was. "Ken? Hello?" she said as she waved a hand in front of his face. "Those two people in the dream was us" he said. "What?" asked Charity. Ken looked at her. "It makes sense," he said, "We were reborn after the kingdom was destroyed." Charity was beginning to get freaked out. "Um Ken? What are you talking about?" she asked nervously. Ken pointed to the picture and then the names below them. "Those are the same two people in my dream and those are...our names?" she asked. "You mean that this book is stating what we were in the past?" she asked with wide eyes. Ken nodded and turned to the next page. There was a picture of Ken and Charity, kissing passionately under the stars. "We were in love with each other?" she asked. "Oh it goes further than just love," Ken said, "We were engaged to one another." Charity almost fainted after she heard that. "Does that mean we will get married like we were going to before the kingdom was destroyed?"  
"Well, I...." Was all that Ken could say as Charity stared at him.  
  
  
A cliffhanger! What will happen? Does Ken know more than he's letting on? And is this book actually stating what happened to them in the past?   
Chapter 5 will be up soon. I decided to put this chapter up early even though I said next week at the end of chapter 3.   
  
  
  
  



End file.
